


hes not ice cold hes kelvin cool

by Ser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Teen Angst, lamerskość
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser/pseuds/Ser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: moja wiedza odnosnie uniwersum tej gry jest bezgraniczna i niepodwazalna<br/>TG: innymi slowy moje przypuszczenie o butelkach z sokiem w twojej szafie od poczatku byly faktem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hes not ice cold hes kelvin cool -1

**Author's Note:**

> Przyczyną powstania tego tekstu spokojnie mogę obarczyć jedną osobę(oprócz mnie oczywiście)  
> Ona doskonale wie o czym mówię. SERdecznie pozdrawiam.

{-1-}

    

     Zetknąłeś się z tym parę razy. Masz na myśli diaboliczne, nieludzkie, nawet nie alterniańskie stworzenie. Ok, może taki opis jest nieco przesadny, ale kurna. Gdyby nie gra, on by nie istniał. Tak jakby. Czyli on istnieje teoretycznie dzięki tobie? Po drugie owe ‘to’ jest osobą, więc myślisz sobie, że nie będziesz już takim totalnym dupkiem i nazwiesz go po imieniu. Pomarańczowy upierzony bufon. Tak właśnie się nazywa. No dobra. Czyli ten kabotyn wyposażony jest w pióra. Nie żebyś sam był wzorem normalności, ale pióra twoim zdaniem to lekka przesada. Nie lżejsza od samego pióra. Mentalnie policzkujesz się za poprzednie zdanie i stwierdzasz, że za dużo o nim myślisz. Drugi policzek cuci cię w pewnym stopniu.

     - Haha cuci. Nigdy nie używać tego słowa na jawie. Zakreślone.

     Nie masz pojęcia dlaczego powiedziałeś to na głos, ale niestety masz to głęboko gdzieś, tak jak zawsze. Wszystko.

     - Ej może nie wyżywaj się bezkarnie na bezbronnych sylabach. No bo co one ci zrobiły. Udzieliły kredytu we frankach szwajcarskich? - “Boże dopomóż” - Szczerze wątpię stary. Sylaby nie pracują w bankach. Nawet nikt ich tam nie przyjmie, nie-wyedukowany plebs jak one nie ma wykształcenia prawniczego--

     - TAK. Rozumiem przekaz. Możesz skończyć swoją bezsensowną bablaninę. Nie mam dzisiaj na to nastroju.

     - Kurde, mogę wywnioskować, że gnębi cię coś poważnego. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy tak chamsko nie przerwał mojej bezsensownej bablaniny. Człowieku...znaczy trollu…Co jest Sol?

     - Żeby pracować w banku nie musisz mieć wykształcenia prawniczego...

     - No dobra, rozumiem, ale od razu się tak za to pretensjonować?? Twoje pretensje wylały się na mnie jak przysłowiowe mleko na podłogę. Za późno na przeprosiny. Dokładnie w tym momencie biała ciecz zakryła całą moją samoocenę równomierną, jedwabistą warstwą wilgoci. Czy wiesz jak się czuje człowiek z umoczoną samooceną?

     - Niech zgadnę. Chujowo. - automatycznie odpowiadasz, udając, że nie obchodzi cię ta cała rozmowa.

     - Dokładnie tak, mój kosmiczny przyjacielu. Ta fraza pysznie oddaje uczucie zrujnowanej osobowości.

     - Ok. - zwinnie zmieniasz temat - Ale skąd wiesz jak mam na imię. Jesteś jakimś stalkerem, prawda?

     Nagle czujesz na sobie jego zimny wzrok. Nie widzisz oczywiście jego oczu, przez te lamerskie ciemne szkła. Nigdy ich nie zdejmuje. Dziwak. Wtedy zauważasz, że postanawia zrównać się z twoim poziomem. Tak jak stał nad tobą przez cały czas, teraz usadawia się wygodnie obok ciebie. Wcale nie postrzegasz spędzania wolnego czasu siedząc nad przepaścią za w jakimkolwiek stopniu nienormalne.

     Ale w sumie obydwoje potraficie latać więc kogo to obchodzi.Davesprite spogląda sentymentalnie w bezkresną przestrzeń rozpościerającą się przed wami. Jego ogon lekko kołysze się przed ścianą przepaści.

    

     - Eee. Halo? Jakbyś nie zauważył, zadałem ci przed chwilą pytanie??

     Pomarańczowy bufon powoli odwraca twarz w twym kierunku. Wyczytujesz z niej jedynie jego bufonowatość. Uczuć na niej nawet nie próbujesz się doszukać. Jebany Król Fajności.

     - Sollux, - w końcu odpowiada przejętym tonem - zawsze przy tobie byłem. Znamy się od urodzenia. Albo i dłużej. Nasze poprzednie wcielenia się pewnie znały. Podsumowując, nasza znajomość jest przezajebiście dogłębna.

     Całymi siłami próbujesz zmazać z twarzy wyraz zażenowania wywołany ową odpowiedzią. Co nieźle ci wychodzi. Tak myślisz.

     - Czyli stalker. - stwierdzasz bezceremonialnie.

     W odpowiedzi na to oskarżenie spogląda na ciebie z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.

     - Czy ty mówisz poważnie? - w jego głosie nie słychać ani odrobiny ze znaku zapytania, który twoim zdaniem, powinien w tym zdaniu zaistnieć. Davesprite po prostu stwierdza w ten sposób, że rzeczywiście mówisz niepoważnie. Zaskoczony tym zwrotem akcji jesteś w stanie wydobyć z siebie jedynie:

     - Tak, a ty?

     - Co za dupek i hipokryta w dodatku, niewiarygodne. Twój poziom hipokrytyzmu mnie oszołomił bardziej niż zbliżające się ku mojej twarzy meteoryty.

     - Dobra. Może wyjaśnij mi o co ci chodzi, bo zaraz umrę z napięcia, jakie wywołujesz w mojej duszy. Chcesz mnie człowieku zamordować? Ah, zapomniałem, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, wybacz jeśli uraziłem twoją odrębność rasową.

     - Hahahaha, wiedziałem. Łatwo cię rozkręcić. To znaczy, nie jak szafę z Ikei, tylko rozumiesz. Bardziej w psychologiczny deseń tu celuję.

     - No popatrz, w dodatku artysta. Artysta i psycholog w jednym. Niesamowite!

     - Nie, ale nauka na bok. Bo wydaje mi się, że ty poważnie nie ogarniasz o czym mówię, mam rację? - rzucasz mu tylko wymowne spojrzenie.

\- No. Tak jak myślałem. Ale wytłumacz mi jak można - w tym momencie zbliża swoją twarz do ciebie - Nie zapamiętać - wskazuje na siebie palcem - Takiego zjawiska?! Znaczy, zjawiskowej osoby. Z charakteru i wyglądu i zajebistości.

     3 w jednym, za tę samą cenę. Powiedz, czy ktokolwiek przegapiłby taką okazję?

     - Nie? - odpowiadasz niezręcznie - No właśnie! A jednak tobie się udało. Mówię ci, powinieneś dostać jakąś nagrodę za to niesamowite osiągnięcie. Nobla, Oscara, wszystko jak leci.

\- Dziękuję. Zawsze twierdziłem, że na nie zasługuję jak nikt inny.

     - Ej, czemu usłyszałem ironię w tym zdaniu--tylko ja mam prawo ironicznie mówić o swojej wysokiej samoocenie.

     - Czyli jesteś samozwańczym królem ironiolandu i przydzielasz wszystkie prawa sobie na wyłączność? Niemiło.

     - Jestem rycerzem tego królestwa, ale hej, jak chcesz możesz zostać królem.

     - Nie. Nieważne. Nadal nie wyjaśniłeś skąd-- - w tym momencie przed twoimi heterochromicznymi oczami ukazuje się obraz wypełniony niczym, poza jaskrawością swoich barw. Nagle wraca do ciebie to wspomnienie. Niemal białe, idealnie przylizane włosy. Koszulka ucieleśniająca bombowość jej właściciela. Płyta winylowa. Kto jeszcze słucha tego wapna? Symbol rycerza fajności i ironii. W twojej kulturze też można takich znaleźć. Każdy jeden jest dla ciebie postacią, którą zdefiniowałbyś następującym wyrażeniem: nieznośny chuj. Zabraknąć nie mogło oczywiście głównego punktu w programie o tytule “jak zostać bardziej zajebistym od twoich sąsiadów”. Masz na myśli ciemne okulary. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiesz czemu ich widok tak cię zirytował. Może jego cała osoba uświadomiła ci jak bardzo sam jesteś żałosny. Nie uprzytomniła ci tego jednak jego niezwykłość, ale nieudolność w dążeniu do niej. Tak.

     - A więc jednak coś zabiło w którymś z kościołów. Tylko powiedz mi, że wiesz w którym, błagam. Nienawidzę opcji wielokrotnego wyboru, dodać do niej multum kościołów i masz nagle dość życia; strasznie kłopotliwe. Quasimodo miał wyjebane, cały czas w jednym Notre Dame. Koleś to miał dobrze, nie sądzisz? I uprzedzam; nie przyjmuję odpowiedzi w stylu ‘i tak miał garba, a ta cyganka(jak jej tam) zarywała do niego z litości’ ooo nie, cios niżej niż poniżej bracie. To się nie godzi.

     - Dlaczego w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz? Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?

     Może szukał obiektu, na który mógłby wysypać swoje szyderstwa? Nie jesteś jednak pewien czy na poważnie potrafiłby kogokolwiek poniżyć. Ironicznego poniżenia z kolei nawet nie kwestionujesz.

      Jego ekspresja wyraża teraz czyste zdziwienie. Hm, a jednak posiada coś takiego jak ekspresja; co prawda ukryta jest pod grubą warstwą ironii zmieszanej z sarkazmem i pomarańczem oczywiście. Nie zapominajmy o pomarańczy.

     - Hm. Dlaczego tu przyszedłem. Daj mi się zastanowić. Może miałem dość spędzania każdej chwili z przerośniętymi płazami? Taa możliwe, ale ręki nie dam sobie uciąć. Nie dość, że nogi mi ucięło to jeszcze miałbym się żegnać z rękoma. Litości.

\- Jesteś *tak bardzo* zabawny. Zaraz umrę od przeciążenia przepony. Bo wiesz, przepona uruchamia się podczas śmiechu.

\- Pewnie jesteś na imprezach duszą towarzystwa.

\- Nie chadzam na “imprezy”.

\- Wypowiedziałeś to słowo jakby było w cudzysłowu.

\- Bo jest. Zaraz, co?

\- Mniejsza. Wiesz, na mnie już chyba czas - wskazuje kciukiem w przestrzeń za wami - Rozmowa z tobą była niezwykłą dla mnie przyjemnością i w ogóle, ale ten. Muszę wyprasować pióra i takie tam. Czaisz, ptasie problemy.

Patrzysz jak powoli wstaje, otrzepując się z rzekomego kurzu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Hej, - jego wzrok przeskakuje nagle na ciebie - tylko się tutaj nie rozklejaj. Wiem, że rozstania ze mną są niezwykle bolesne...To nie tak, że zaraz umrę, możesz mnie odwiedzić in priv, jeśli chcesz - chwytasz małą karteczkę, którą ci wsunął do ręki - także tego, jesteśmy w kontakcie. - wykonuje gest telefonu, po czym znika z zasięgu wzroku.

\- Ja pierdolę - mówisz do siebie. Wyraz głębokiej konsternacji zmieszanej z pewnego rodzaju przerażeniem na długo pozostaje na twojej twarzy. Widok jego jebanej WIZYTÓWKI w twoich rękach wcale nie pomaga.


	2. hes not ice cold hes kelvin cool -2

{-2-}

 

     Twoja ospała świadomość zaczyna powoli wracać do rzeczywistości po uruchomieniu się budzika. Nienawidzisz budzików. Nastawiasz go jednak codziennie aby zachować pozory normalności twojego domniemanego życia. Albo dlatego, że jesteś masochistą. Ta opcja też jest możliwa.

     Czasem zastanawiasz się czy mógłbyś tu umrzeć z przemęczenia; czy śmierć w ogóle jest prawdopodobna w bańce snu? Coś ci mówi, że lepiej będzie, jeśli podarujesz sobie zabawę w pogromcę mitów, szczególnie mając do obalenia mit jebanej śmierci. Dobra, nie oszukujmy się. Śmierć to śmierć, znajdzie cię nawet, gdy w najlepsze będziesz grał sobie w Simsy, zamknięty na wszystkie zamki we wspomnieniu twojego niegdysiejszego pokoju zawieszonego jakimś naukowo-magicznym cudem w objęciach membrany owej bańki dryfującej pośrodku wielkiego NICZEGO. Zajdzie cię skurwiel od tyłu, chwyci za gardło piekielnym uściskiem i zaciągnie siłą do biura Sądu Ostatecznego. I nie, nie pozwoli ci zapisać gry. Jak na ucieleśnienie bezwzględnego zła przystało.

     Po rutynowych rozważaniach o poranku, jesteś w końcu gotów wstać z łóżka.  
Zaraz, od kiedy ty masz łóżko?

     Gwałtownie podnosisz się z absurdalnego ludzkiego mebla. Rozglądasz się po pokoju, mając nadzieję, że nie zmieniło się w nim nic więcej. Niezwykle naiwnie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jego architektoniczny kształt pozostał bez zmian, to jego nowy wystrój wprawia cię w zawrót głowy. O co tu kurwa chodzi. Dlaczego na twoich półkach zmaterializowały się słoje wypełnione martwymi organizmami niewiadomego pochodzenia? W jednym z nich widzisz chyba ludzką larwę. Starasz się więcej nie spoglądać w tym kierunku.

     Podchodzisz do okna. Za nim jednak widzisz, to co zawsze - pod parapetem, ścianę wieżowca, a gdzieś w oddali niebieski zarys błoniastej powłoki bańki.

     Nagle uświadamiasz sobie, że nie wyłączyłeś jeszcze budzika. Podnosisz go ze stolika obok łóżka, podchodzisz z powrotem do okna i obserwujesz jak znika we mgle u stóp budynku.

     Grawitacja jest piękna.

     Nadal jednak nie wiesz o co tu kurwa chodzi. Postanawiasz zbadać ludzki komputer, który ku twojej rozpaczy zastąpił największy dorobek ~~tego mieszkania~~ okręgu trzech wszechświatów. Mówisz o swoim pececie oczywiście. Jesteś naprawdę poważnie przygnębiony tym faktem. Decydujesz się zmienić swoje codzienne ubrania na żałobny strój. No i kurde, w czarnym ci do twarzy. +2 do wyglądu.

     Siadasz przed ekranem tego żałosnego komputera, bo jaki masz wybór? Dokładnie, nie masz żadnego wyboru. Twoja pula wyborów zeszła poniżej zera.

     Już zaczynasz wpisywać w Google pytanie "co zrobić, gdy podczas snu znikają meble", kiedy zauważasz obok klawiatury małą kartkę. Oh. No tak, sam ją tutaj położyłeś.

     W sumie. Ta wczorajsza rozmowa nie potoczyła się najlepiej. W takim razie, dlaczego przekazał ci swój login na tej idiotycznej wizytówce? Dobra, nieważne. Równie dobrze możesz się przekonać jaki jest jego problem logując się na trolliana. Albo i pesterchuma. Obojętnie.

\--  twinArmageddons [TA]  began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:32 -- 

[TA]: hej. no wiięc... o co chodzii?  
[TA]: ii w ogóle co to miiało w2zy2tko znaczyć, przy2zedłe2 2iię ze mniie pona2miiewać, mam rację??? rozumiiem, że niie ma za dużo atrakcjii w tej dziiurze, ale takiie zachowaniie mniie tro2zeczkę wkurwiia. ok BARDZO wkurwiia.  
[TA]: ale niie biierz tego do 2iiebiie, mniie z za2ady przeważająca wiięk2zość rzeczy wkurwiia.  
[TA]: czy ja wła2niie napii2ałem to 2łowo trzecii raz. zaczyna dziiwniie brzmiieć, prawda?  
[TA]: DOBRA.  
[TA]: niie czytaj wcze2niiej2zych wiiadomo2cii, dopiiero w tej chwiilii przechodzę do 2edna:  
[TA]: o co cii kurwa chodzii?  
[TG]: co  
[TG]: o co CI kurwa chodzi  
[TG]: czlowiek nie moze w spokoju pograc w simsy bo jakies trolle mu gre crashuja swoimi jebanymi wiadomosciami  
[TG]: wytlumaczysz mi dlaczego to robisz  
[TG]: dlaczego sie nade mna znecasz w taki sposob  
[TA]: 2iim2y.  
[TG]: swietna gra  
[TG]: jesli chcesz dac upust swoim sadystyczno psychotycznym sklonnosciom  
[TG]: goraco polecam  
[TG]: wgl czemu gadamy o grach podobno cos ci zrobilem i chciales sie na mnie zemscic jak mniemam  
[TA]: może najpiierw co2 2obiie wyja2niijmy. to ty wczoraj ze mną gadałe2?  
[TG]: jesli twoj numer zaczyna sie cyframi 0700 to nie moge miec pewnosci czy to byles ty czy moze jakas inna osoba w koncu nie slysze teraz twojego glosu no nie  
[TA]: ugh. odłóżmy p2eudo zabawne żarty na bok, dobrze? bo wiidzii2z, wła2niie przeżywam do2ć niiecodziienną 2ytuację ii my2lałem, że ten pomarańczowy kole2 ze wczoraj będziie co2 wiiedziiał na ten temat.  
[TA]: ale jak 2iię okazuje dał mii fał2zywe dane, wiięc pewniie jego głównym celem było zrobiieniie ze mniie iidiioty.  
[TA]: zaraz. czy ty ma2z na iimiię dave?  
[TG]: brawo  
[TG]: dojscie do tej wiekuistej prawdy zajelo ci mniej niz 22 minuty  
[TG]: a moze wiecej w sumie nie wiem kiedy dokladnie zaczales tak intensywnie wytezac mozg  
[TA]: zawrzyj 2woje oble2ne 2zczękii.  
[TA]: znaczy, w metaforycznym 2en2iie.  
[TA]: chyba niie otwiiera2z u2t jak ze mną pii2ze2z.  
[TG]: juz sie tak nie przeciazaj  
[TG]: czyli jak mam wywnioskowac z tej krasomowczej konwersacji wcale nie chcesz przeprowadzac jej ze mna ale z davespritem  
[TA]: powiiedzmy.  
[TG]: hm  
[TA]: co?  
[TG]: zaczekaj

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 9:54 --  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 10:02 --

[TA]: gadaj co zrobiiłe2 z moiim miie2zkaniiem pta2ii 2miieciiu.  
[TG]: myslalem ze w twojej kulturze nie uzywa sie slowa ptak  
[TG]: juz predzej cos w stylu podniebny zwierz  
[TG]: lub podniebna upierzona skrzydlato-dziobata bestia  
[TA]: tak, dokładniie. ale mógłby2 ze 2wojej niiezmiierzonej ła2kii odpowiiedziieć na moje pytaniie????  
[TA]: bo iinaczej, przy2iięgam na w2zy2tko co mii w jakiimkolwiiek 2topniiu drogiie, wymorduję każde chodzące po tej wyiimagiinowanej planeciie żywe 2tworzeniie. co do kurwa jednego.  
[TG]: o kurcze  
[TG]: chyba jednak powinienem przystac na twoja prosbe bo zostanie ze mnie kurcze pieczone  
[TG]: przykra sprawa  
[TA]: .......  
[TG]: czyli mowisz ze w twoim mieszkaniu zaszlo nieplanowane przemeblowanie  
[TG]: zglaszales sie moze ostatnio do programu domowa odnowa?  
[TG]: powiedz chociaz co sie w nim zmienilo  
[TG]: albo nie zrobmy inaczej  
[TG]: otworz swoja szafe na ubrania  
[TA]: co to ma kurwa znaczyć. znowu próbuje2z mniie wkręciić w jedną ze 2woiich chorych giierek?  
[TG]: nie  
[TG]: zamknij ryj i sprawdz co jest w szafie  
[TA]: a co ma być kurwa w 2zafiie na UBRANIIA???  
[TG]: twoja stara  
[TG]: a teraz prosze poszukaj w niej butelek wypelnionych zoltym plynem  
[TA]: dobra, to 2iię robii dziiwne nawet jak na mój gu2t.  
[TG]: nie chodzi mi o twoja krew idioto  
[TG]: o moja tez nie  
[TG]: boze swiety po prostu rob co mowie  
[TG]: chciales zebym ci pomogl a sam nie przyjmujesz ode mnie tej pomocy  
[TA]: JEZU2, ogarniij DUPĘ.  
[TA]: już otwiieram twoją niie2zę2ną 2zafę ok??  
[TG]: no i  
[TG]: jak sie przedstawia sytuacja  
[TA]: ow2zem, znajdują 2iię w niiej butelkii o których w2pomniiałe2.  
[TA]: ii co to niiby oznacza?  
[TG]: to oznacza ze moje przypuszczenia byly sluszne  
[TG]: tak wlasciwie to nie byly przypuszczenia  
[TG]: moja wiedza odnosnie uniwersum tej gry jest bezgraniczna i niepodwazalna  
[TG]: innymi slowy moje przypuszczenie o butelkach z sokiem w twojej szafie od poczatku byly faktem  
[TA]: fajniie. już o tym wiiedziiałem jakby co.  
[TA]: wie2z, ja tak jakby 2tworzyłem alterniiań2ką wer2ję tej gry, wiięc iinformacje o tak pod2tawowych rzeczach jak prototypowaniie ii 2priity 2ą dla mniie raczej oczywii2te.  
[TG]: spoko  
[TG]: wiec czemu sprzeczales sie ze mna na temat butelek w twojej szafie  
[TA]: cza2em nawiiedza mniie taka niieodparta potrzeba 2przeczaniia 2iię z ludzkiimii amfiibiiamii przypomiinającymii podniiebne upiierzone 2krzydlato-dziiobate be2tiie.  
[TA]: a techniiczniie rzecz biiorąc, to je2t twoja 2zafa, niie moja. mam rację?  
[TG]: taa powiedzmy  
[TA]: halo?  
[TA]: je2te2???  
[TG]: wyjrzyj za okno


	3. hes not ice cold hes kelvin cool -3

{-3-}

Świetnie. Ze wszystkich osób, akurat ciebie musiało spotkać zjawisko progresywnego scalania się zmaterializowanych w bańce wspomnień. Po prostu świetnie. Jeszcze jeden dowód na to, że świat cię nienawidzi. Koniecznie chce z ciebie zrobić modelową ofiarę losu. Nie musi ci w tym pomagać. Jesteś niezrównany w dziedzinie niedołęstwa.

Właśnie teraz owy los, żądając swej codziennej ofiary, puka w twoją szybę.

Z niedowierzaniem spoglądasz na obrazek przedstawiający się w ramie okna.

Jak on do chuja znalazł twoje mieszkanie? Ah, prawie byś zapomniał. Davesprite to przecież wszechwiedzący duch gry. Dziwak-combo razy dwa. Jesteś zmuszony otworzyć temu natrętowi, jeszcze się przeziębi na tym wietrznym bańkowym powietrzu. Poda cię do sądu za spowodowanie umyślnej krzywdy i będziesz w tak zwanej dupie. Masz nadzieję, że Terezi jest poza zasięgiem tutejszego internetu.

Dokonujesz procesu otwierania okna, gdy raptem coś za twoimi plecami zwraca całą jego uwagę i z na wpół otwartymi ustami przelatuje przez ciebie w tym kierunku. Zaraz. Robi, co?

\- Co się do cholery właśnie stało?! – Obmacujesz dłońmi swój brzuch, aby upewnić się czy nagle nie zmienił stanu skupienia. Na szczęście nie możesz dotknąć żadnego z organów wewnętrznych. – Czy ty dosłownie przeze mnie przeniknąłeś? Jak jakiś jebany duszek o imieniu Kacper? – Odwracasz się w jego kierunku wyczekując na odpowiedź. Śledzisz wzrokiem jego ręce gorączkowo sprawdzające każdy skrawek sprzętu muzycznego, który również zmaterializował się w twoim pokoju tej nocy. Nie przerywając, odpowiada:

\- Tak. Bo jakbyś nie zauważył, ja dosłownie _jestem_ duchem. – O twoje uszy uderza niski odgłos wpięcia wtyczki audio do gniazda. - Więc będę przenikał przez wszystko, przez co będę miał ochotę przeniknąć. Jeśli masz z tym jakiś problem, to wiedz, że cię uprzedzałem. – Słyszysz przeciągłą gamę niskich, po czym wysokich dźwięków, jakby niedostrojonego radia. - Nie zamierzam rezygnować z jedynego fajnego przywileju, którym obdarzył mnie ten okrutny i niesprawiedliwy świat.

\- Po co ty w ogóle pukałeś? Nie, nieważne. Powiedz mi lepiej, co ty teraz robisz, Kacprze. – Nie czekasz na odpowiedź, tylko od razu dodajesz - Nie zastanawia cię to, jakim cudem ziemski sprzęt pobiera prąd z moich kontaktów?

\- Przyznaję, ten fakt jest nieco konfundujący, acz zarazem niezwykle fortunny. Nie tykałem tego cudnego zestawiku od… - czujesz jak jego myśli na chwilę odpływają, daleko poza granice bańki – od całkiem kurna dawna. Taaak. – Dodaje, niczym westchnienie. Następnie zakłada słuchawki na uszy i kompletnie oddaje się muzycznej otchłani. To by było na tyle w sprawie pomocy z tym ‘wspomnieniowym’ burdelem. Jego jedynym celem wizyty było dotknięcie swoich starych mebli. Należących do niego jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem gry. Czyli konkretnie, kiedy? Przestałeś liczyć dni już jakiś czas temu, dawno stwierdziłeś, że lepiej nie zagłębiać się w tym temacie. Zamiast tego kładziesz się na łóżku, stojącym pod tą samą ścianą, co jego muzyczny stół. Wbijasz wzrok w sufit. Chwila…dlaczego zaskoczył go widok tego stołu? Czy jego ‘przyjaciel’ Dave nie posiada identycznego? Czy _on sam_ nie posiada identycznego? Coś tu się wyraźnie nie zgadza. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie zaglądałeś do mieszkania Dave’a lub Davesprite’a, ale przecież oni są jedną i tą samą osobą. Ich wspomnienia, z szczególnym naciskiem na te sprzed wejścia do gry, muszą wyglądać identycznie.

\- Hej. – W końcu się do niego zwracasz. Cisza. Zdaje się, że nic nie usłyszał przez te wielkie słuchawki. W takim wypadku nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak uciec się do ostatecznych środków. Zrzucasz je z jego głowy siłą swojego umysłu. Boże, bardziej lamerskiego zdania nie dało się wymyślić. Trudno. Nie zmienia to faktu, że twoje moce są zajebiste. Zwłaszcza dla takiego bumelanta jak ty.

\- Co jest kurwa?! – Wywracając się tyłem przez krzesło, wykrzykuje – Coś opętało moje słuchawki. Zgaduję, że to byłeś ty. – Dodaje, starając się zachować pozory samokontroli i spokoju. Jego idiotyczna pozycja trochę psuje ten zamiar. Wygląda jakby nieudolnie wykonywał ćwiczenia wzmacniające mięśnie pleców ze słabego internetowego kanału fitness.

\- Chciałem tylko spytać, dlaczego jesteś tak zafascynowany wyposarzeniem własnego mieszkania. Urządzenie na twoich uszach mi w tym przeszkadzało. – Odpowiadasz, lekko podnosząc głowę znad skrzyżowanych pod nimi rąk.

\- Twoja ciekawość o mało mnie nie zabiła. Opanuj ją zanim przerodzi się w seryjnego mordercę. I nie, wstawanie z twojej podłogi nie datuje się w moich najbliższych planach. Mój grafik nie ma miejsca na takie drobnostki. – Standardowe ukrywanie swoich prawdziwych myśli za potokiem bezsensownych słów. Kto go tego nauczył? Wolisz nie wiedzieć. – Mam pomysł. Poleżmy tak sobie przez jakiś czas, może nasze problemy same się w trakcie rozwiążą. Kto uważa, że jest to pierwszorzędny pomysł, ręka do góry. – Unosi swoją z ziemi.

\- Podniósłbym też swoją, ale byłby to dla mnie za duży wysiłek. Poza tym, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. – Z głuchym hukiem opuszcza ramię z powrotem na podłogę. Zaczynasz się zastanawiać, czy nie będzie to jego jedyna reakcja. Po chwili jednak odpiera:

\- Od jakiego czasu ty tutaj siedzisz? Bo nie wierzę, że jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś. – Kieruje pytająco twarz w twoim kierunku. – Jako jedyny z nas masz własne wspomnienia do dyspozycji. Czekaj, ty naprawdę o tym nie wiedziałeś? – Teraz wygląda jakby miał za moment wybuchnąć. Po prostu. Wybuchnąć. Widząc twój zmieszany wyraz twarzy kontynuuje – Żeby wytłumaczyć ci to obrazowo; ja na przykład, mieszkam w jakiejś chałupie, pod którą dokładnie co 20 godzin przychodzi podejrzanie wyglądający typ(przez podejrzanie mam na myśli, jak wielkie, białe, zmutowane krabo-coś) staje paręnaście metrów od drzwi i tak stoi przez parę godzin. Jeszcze nigdy nie uchwyciłem momentu, w którym znika. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo mnie to przeraża. Przez pierwszy miesiąc nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Ten kolo mnie kiedyś do grobu doprowadzi, mówię ci.

No dobrze, tego się nie spodziewałeś.

\- Znasz kogoś takiego, jak kk…to znaczy, Karkat?

\- Tak, właśnie jego dom sobie przywłaszczyłem. Hahah mógłbym się założyć, że przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, gdy go o tym poinformowałem. – Wspomina to z miną, przypominającą ci twojego lususa w dniu, w którym nauczyłeś się chodzić.

\- Więc dlaczego z góry założyłeś, że moje wspomnienia zmieszają się z twoimi?

Odwraca od ciebie wzrok, chcąc chyba lepiej skupić się nad odpowiedzią, kotłującą się w jego głowie. Otwiera na chwilę usta, ale nie wydobywa z nich żadnego odgłosu.

\- Ja – przerywa, nie wiedząc jak dokończyć zdanie – ja to po prostu wiedziałem. Może pomogły mi w tym moje nadprzyrodzone upiorne moce? A może kobieca intuicja? Tłumacz to sobie jak chcesz. Sam do końca nie wiem jak wyjaśnić te całe gówno. Gówno siedzące w mojej głowie i w tej bańce. Wiesz, zwykle nie mam problemu z poznawaniem tajemnic i ciekawostek naszej ukochanej gry, w której jesteśmy obecnie zmuszeni żyć do następnego końca świata, ale ta bańka snu od samego początku przyprawiała mnie o świerzb mózgu. – Nagle przerywa swój wywód i spogląda w otchłań widoczną tylko dla jego oczu. Jeśli tak można nazwać zamyśloną osobę. – Ale – decyduje się dalej ciągnąć wypowiedź, tym razem z małą, jak na niego, pewnością siebie – miło jest, chociaż popatrzeć na swoje stare graty. Jeśli chcemy być tacy wnikliwi, to nie widziałem ich od sześciu lat, dziewięciu miesięcy, dwudziestu-dziewięciu dni i jedenastu godzin. W zaokrągleniu.

\- Hmm, – wzdychasz – czyli god tier cię jeszcze nie opuścił. To dość niespotykane.

\- Moim zdaniem opuścił, tylko porażenie mózgu ze mną zostało. Jak nazywa się ta choroba, dzięki której stajesz się niedorozwiniętym geniuszem? Ah, właśnie. Mam na pewno autyzm. Zaraz zacznę wypowiadać zdania od tyłu. Czekaj tylko, jak trafię do discovery, jeszcze zostanę celebrytą na światową skalę.

\- I bez autyzmu chętnie by cię wzięli do discovery. Swoją drogą ciekawe, co się z tobą stanie po zakończeniu gry. – Wypowiadasz to zdanie i natychmiast żałujesz, że to przy nim zrobiłeś. – Boże. – Niedowierzając własnej głupocie zakrywasz twarz ręką. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego w ten sposób powiedzieć. Moja chamskość przerasta czasem mnie samego.

\- Hahah, nie sądziłem, że potrafisz użyć słowa ‘przepraszam’. Z drugiej strony to ja cię właściwie nie znam. Leżę na podłodze nieznanego mi kosmity. Ja to wiem jak zaczynać znajomości. Ty z kolei już leżysz w moim łóżku, więc czym ja się przejmuję?

\- Które stoi w _moim_ mieszkaniu, więc spierdalaj. I tak jest niewygodne.

\- To jest teraz, praktycznie mówiąc, również _moje_ mieszkanie. I zamierzam się w nim czuć jak u _kurwa_ siebie. – Spogląda na ciebie ze zgryźliwym uśmieszkiem. Coraz bardziej go nienawidzisz. W PLATONICZNYM SENSIE. Ugh. Było blisko.

\- Nie możesz po prostu wynieść stąd tego wszystkiego do jaskini keykeya? I tak zajmuje za dużo miejsca. Nie żebym już wcześniej nie miał zagraconego mieszkania, ale teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Nie sądziłem, że może być jeszcze gorzej. Mam wrażenie, że po podłodze wala się więcej szurikenów niż zazwyczaj, co jest wyjątkowo niepokojące.

\- Jego tak zwana ‘jaskinia’ jest jakieś 10 kilometrów stąd. Jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, możesz mi pomóc przenieść tam te meble swoimi dziwnymi kosmicznymi mocami. Albo(tę opcję osobiście bardziej polecam) zaakceptować w swoim nudnym, smutnym i _przesiąkniętym samotnością_ mieszkaniu nowego, zajebistego współlokatora.

Jesteś pewien, że dostrzegłeś błysk w jego okularach.

To się nie może skończyć dobrze.


	4. hes not ice cold hes kelvin cool -4

{-4-}

     

    Po bezsensownie długiej kłótni, mającej na celu rozstrzygnięcie, który z was będzie spał wygodnie w łóżku, decydujesz się nie tracić imigu porządnego trolla i wielkodusznie odstępujesz mu tego zaszczytu. Ale jedynie po to, aby zapewnić samemu sobie większy komfort. Poza tym nie zniósłbyś dłużej wywodów DS dotyczących nieskończonych możliwości zagospodarowania i kolonizacji waszej bańki. No dobra, może fragment o wprowadzeniu aktu o ochronie praw pszczół był w miarę interesujący. Nawet nie chcesz sobie wyobrażać jak wyglądałaby sporządzona przez niego konstytucja.  

    Tej nocy śpisz w wannie. Wypełnionej ciepłą wodą, która w ciągu _dniocy_ zdążyła zrobić się lodowata (nie ma tu wyraźnego podziału na dzień i noc, trochę jak na biegunie, więc wymyśliłeś sobie tę idiotyczną nazwę dla uproszczenia) (jedna z wielu rzeczy, które doprowadzają cię do obłędu). Ok, nigdy więcej wanny jako surogat twojego perfekcyjnego _rekuperakona_. Musisz pogodzić się z jego stratą na zawsze. Nie. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczysz.

    Otwierasz oczy mając w zamiarze wyjść z tej lodowatej wody. W łazience jest prawie zupełnie ciemno. Tylko jedna smuga światła przedziera się zza drzwi. Widzisz nad sobą pochylonego Davesprita i wydajesz z siebie dźwięk, do którego wydania nigdy byś się nie przyznał.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz dziwaku jebany?! – Jego zaciekawiona mina nieco skrzywia się po tej obeldze, następnie spokojnie odpiera – Zawsze się tak świecą? – odpowiadasz mu jedynie zaniepokojoną, prawie wręcz oburzoną ekspresją. Dodatkowo przybierając defensywną pozycję w wannie – Ehh – wzdycha – spokojnie, mam na myśli tylko twoje oczy. Zmutowane – dodaje szybko. Pewnie nie chce wyjść na romantyka zapatrzonego w czyjeś źrenice. Tyle, że ty nie masz źrenic.

– Aha – odpierasz. Po czym dodajesz nadal oszołomiony – Uwierz mi, nie musisz się tak bardzo starać na opinię dziwaka. Od początku byłem w niej ugruntowany głębiej niż 200-letnie drzewo. Więc, z łaski swojej, oddal się przynajmniej na metr ode mnie. I moich ‘zmutowanych oczu’ w szczególności, byłbyś tak miły? – wykonujesz gest rękoma, jakbyś odganiał niesforne zwierzę. Po momencie wahania, które odbierasz za wewnętrzną walkę z chęcią wpatrywania się w twoje oblicze, powoli odsuwa się w kąt pomieszczenia. Boże, niezręczniej już być nie może. Król fajności kurwa. Bardziej jak król skrępowania i dziwactwa.

\- Nie zimno ci? W tej wodzie? – Pyta szczerze zafascynowany. – Spałeś w wodzie, prawda?

Spoglądasz na niego z irytacją, jednocześnie wygrzebując się ze swojego naczynia mokrych snów. Zaraz. Ta nazwa jest dość niefortunna. Później wymyślisz inną.

\- Owszem, spałem. – Słyszysz w swoim głosie rozdrażnienie – Nie miałem innego wyjścia. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo _jebane wspomnienia_ jakiegoś podrzędnego dziwoląga zajebały mój rekuperakon. Czy to nie zabawne? Przyznaj, to jest przekomiczne. – czujesz jak ściekająca po całym twoim ciele woda zaczyna się gotować.

\- Twoje co? – Na jego twarzy uwidacznia się grymas, mówiący: ‘co ty pieprzysz, bo chyba niedosłyszałem?’

Zaczynasz mu tłumaczyć, co miałeś na myśli, a właściwie, agresywnie próbować tłumaczyć, intensywnie przy tym gestykulując, gdy nagle twój rozmówca silnie się wzdryga i zatacza pod ścianę. Byłoby to w miarę normalne, gdyby nie ten niezidentyfikowany błysk, który zauważyłeś w tym samym momencie. Nie jesteś nawet pewien skąd dochodził. Może przez to chwilowe rozmycie? Tak, na pewno ono cię rozproszyło. Również nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego akurat teraz, obraz zamazał się przed twoimi oczami. Z twojego zamyślenia wybudza cię charakterystyczny dźwięk powiadomienia z chatu na komputerze. Ignorujesz go i podchodzisz do wraka człowieka stojącego przed tobą. Ledwo stojącego. Tak właściwie to on nigdy nie stoi…nieważne.

\- Hej. - Machasz dłonią przed jego twarzą - Co to było? Wszystko ok? – Przez te debilne okulary nawet nie widzisz, czy cokolwiek do niego dociera. Nie. Wcale nie jesteś hipokrytą. Niestety brak odpowiedzi. Jak opierał się o ścianę, teraz się po niej osuwa, aby na końcu przytulić głowę do szafki ze zlewem obok. Aha.

\- Hej! – Przykucasz i łapiesz go za ramiona, mocno nim potrząsając. Dobra, chyba trochę za mocno, jego głowa w zetknięciu z szafką i ścianą wydawała dość głośne łupanie. Masz nadzieję, że go nie dobiłeś. Bijesz sobie mentalne, sarkastyczne brawo.

\- Halo, słyszysz mnie?! – Oczywiście, że cię nie słyszy, geniuszu, jest w cholerę nieprzytomny. – Mógłbyś nie mdleć w trakcie tak ważnej dyskusji, chamie? – Do kogo ty to mówisz?

Nie masz pojęcia co zrobić. Co masz zrobić? Najlepiej powstrzymać się od panikowania. Ale to, samo w sobie, nie jest zbyt pomocne. Może to najgorszy pomysł z możliwych, ale zaciągasz go do ‘jego’ pokoju i pomagając sobie _siłą umysłu_ wtaszczasz na łóżko. Polerując podłogę swoim tyłem, gubi chyba połowę piór. Później się poodkurza. Czy coś. Dlaczego myślisz teraz o porządkach? Bo znowu nie wiesz co zrobić? Siadasz przed komputerem. Jedyna czynność, w której jesteś dobry. Opierasz łokcie o biurko i przyciskasz twarz do swoich dłoni zaciśniętych w pięści. Myśl. Przecież jesteś jebanym nerdem, myślenie to twoja specjalność. Myśl myśl myśl myśl myśl myślmyślmyślmyśl. Podskakujesz w krześle, unosząc głowę znad swoich rąk. Wymyśliłeś. Na pewno nie pozwolisz mu umrzeć. Właśnie. Że też na to wcześniej nie wpadłeś, hahaha. Śmiejesz się na głos. Cichniesz, gdy znowu słyszysz ten znajomy dźwięk dobiegający z głośników komputera. Prostujesz się na krześle i włączasz monitor. Zamykasz okno z naprawdę słabo narysowanymi komiksami i otwierasz ludzki program do komunikacji. Na ekranie komputera wyskakuje migające okno z wiadomością zawierającą niebieski tekst. Wydaje się nieco jaśniejszy od tekstu pana spoconego.

EB: siemasz dave!!!

EB: kurde, całkiem dawno nie gadaliśmy, no nie?

EB: mniej więcej 12 godzin temu, hahahahaha!

EB: ale jak na najlepszych przyjaciół NA ŚWIECIE to doprawdy spory szmat czasu.

EB: hej, co się stało? dlaczego nie odpisujesz?

EB: przecież wyraźnie wyświetlasz się u mnie jako dostępny.

EB: dziwneeeee…

EB: no cóż, obawiam się, że będę musiał zajechać pod twoją chatę z niespodziewaną wizytą!

EB: hehehe.

EB: serio, przylecę najbliższym samolotem i zdzielę cię w twarz ciastem mojego taty.

EB: ostrzegałem, głupolu. nie ma zlituj się.

    Kolejny dziwak. Czego innego mogłeś się spodziewać po jego przyjacielu. Nie pojmujesz ani słowa z tego chatlogu. Tym bardziej nie możesz się w nim doczytać jakiegokolwiek sensu.

    Doznajesz olśnienia. Nawet nie sprawdziłeś, czy on żyje. Może od samego początku zanikł mu puls, a ty targałeś po mieszkaniu jego martwe ciało. Gwałtownie wstajesz sprzed komputera. Twoje kroki nie nadążają za najczarniejszym scenariuszem, torującym sobie brutalnie drogę ku twojej wyobraźni. Przykładasz ucho do jego klatki piersiowej, w miejscu, w którym zakładasz, że powinno bić serce. Desperacko skupiasz się na wychwyceniu tego dźwięku.

\- Hej…nie wiedziałem, że nasza znajomość doszła już do etapu, w którym pozwalamy sobie na taką bliskość… - zaskoczony, rzucasz się w tył i przywierasz do ściany. Przez chwilę byłeś pewien jego śmierci do cholery.

\- Ja. Pierdolę. – dyszysz – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz, pojebie.

\- Ah…to. Zdarza się. – opiera się powoli na łokciach.

\- ‘Zdarza się’? Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że zdarza ci się na chwilę _umrzeć_?

\- Nie nazwałbym tego śmiercią, ale jak tam sobie chcesz. – wzrusza ramionami.

\- Więc co to było, twoim zdaniem? – Odpierasz. Czy on do reszty postradał zmysły?

Zastanawia się moment – Powiedzmy, że…usterka techniczna. – nie wiesz o czym myśleć. Wpatrujesz się w niego pytającym spojrzeniem. – Oh. Jak ja się znalazłem na tym łóżku...z czego pamiętam, ostatnio miło spędzałem czas w łazience z moim przyjacielem. To źle zabrzmiało, prawda? – wzdycha i na jakiś czas milknie.

Siadasz pod ścianą, do której wcześniej przyległeś. Zrezygnowany, pytasz – Zamierzasz mi cokolwiek z tego wyjaśnić, czy wolisz dalej udawać debila?

Prawie niedostrzegalnie kieruje głowę w twoją stronę.

\- Ale ja nim jestem. Debil we własnej osobie. Miło poznać. – wyczuwając twoje zirytowanie, dodaje – Pomyślę nad tym.


	5. hes not ice cold hes kelvin cool -5

{-5-}

 

CG: HEJ.  
CG: SSĄCY WZGÓRZA ŁONOWE GÓWNOJADZIE.  
CG: DOSKONALE WIEM, ŻE NIENAWIDZISZ ZE MNĄ PRZEPROWADZAĆ NAWET NAJNIKLEJSZEJ WYMIANY ZDAŃ, ALE TYM RAZEM MAM CI COŚ WAŻNEGO DO WYRZUCENIA.  
CG: I NIE CHODZIŁO MI O TO, ŻE WSZYSTKIMI INNYMI RAZY MÓWIĘ O NIC NIEZNACZĄCYCH PROBLEMACH, KTÓRE RÓWNIE DOBRZE MOŻNA BYŁOBY ZBYĆ MILCZENIEM.  
CG: CHOCIAŻ…  
CG: ALE MNIEJSZA. MAM SPRAWĘ.  
CG: JESTEŚ TY KURWA ONLINE CZY TEN JEBANY CZAT ROBI ZE MNIE ZURZYTĄ WYWŁOKĘ DO ŚCIERANIA GÓWNA Z PODŁOGI?  
TG: siema vantas  
TG: kope lat  
TG: brakowalo mi twoich debilnych tekstow mowie to z reka na sercu  
CG: CO JEST Z KOLOREM TWOJEGO TEKSTU?  
TG: nic  
TG: czlowiek nie moze znudzic sie kolorem ktory z jakiegos wyimaginowanie niejasnego powodu uzywal cale swoje zycie?  
CG: UH. CHYBA MOŻE.  
CG: TAK MYŚLĘ.  
CG: I TAK MAM TO GŁĘBOKO W MOIM UPŁYWIE, JAK BYŁEŚ TAK JESTEŚ POJEBANY, WIĘC CO ZA RÓŻNICA.  
CG: ALE DO RZECZY.  
TG: tak prodskssssssssssssssssssssssssssskjlk  
CG: AHA.  
CG: WSZYSTKO OK?  
TG: tak, jak najbardziiej.  
CG: DOCZEKAM SIĘ KURWA CHWILI PEŁNEGO SKUPIENIA CZY MAM DALEJ BEZCELOWO NAPIERDALAĆ W TĘ JEBANĄ KLAWIATURĘ AŻ JAKIŚ UPADŁY ANIOŁ ZSTĄPI Z NIEBIOS I ZLITUJE SIĘ NAD MOIM ŻAŁOSNYM LOSEM WYŁUPUJĄC TWOJE GAŁKI OCZNE PROSTO Z CZASZKI I PRZYGNIATAJĄC JE DO MOICH ZDAŃ?  
TG: wow.  
TG: niie2tety, to by 2iię chyba miijało z celem.  
TG: zważając na to, że normalna o2oba zazwyczaj tracii przytomno2ć po opii2anym przez ciiebiie wyżej zabiiegu.  
CG: CO TO KURWA MA BYĆ.  
CG: SOLLUX? CO TY ODPIERDALASZ NA KONCIE TEGO KOZOJEBCA, JEŚLI MOŻNA SPYTAĆ?  
TG: je2te2my w tej 2amej bańce.  
CG: OH.  
CG: CZY TA BAŃKA MA 2 NA 2 METRY KWADRATOWE, ŻE WYMIENIACIE SIĘ SWOIMI URZĄDZENIAMI KOMUNIKACYJNYMI?   
CG: BO O TYM, ŻE JESTEŚCIE RAZEM W TEJ JEDNEJ ZJEBANEJ BAŃCE JUŻ WIEDZIAŁEM.  
CG: JESTEM PO PROSTU ZSZOKOWANY, ŻE PO TAK W CHUJ DŁUGIM CZASIE TERAZ ZDECYDOWALIŚCIE UMAWIAĆ SIĘ NA WYMIANY KODU GENETYCZNEGO.  
TG: jezu2.   
TG: tobiie chyba niic iinnego w tej wyjałowiionej pu2tynii, którą wyniio2le nazywa2z dokiiem rzekomo MY2LĄCYM, niie 2iiedzii.  
CG: NIE SPINAJ POŚLADÓW, NIE MAM NIC PRZECIWKO TEMU ZWIĄZKOWI.  
CG: DODAM NAWET: MACIE ODE MNIE BOŻE BŁOGOSŁAWIEŃSTWO.  
CG: GÓWNO WARTE, ALE BĄDŹ WDZIĘCZNY.  
TG: je2te2 w chuj uprzejmy, niie 2podziiewałbym 2iię.  
TG: no wiięc.  
TG: wła2niie przylepiiam moje gałkii oczne do ekranu, korzy2taj z tej niiepowtarzalnej okazjii pókii może2z.  


\- Oddaj mi tego iPhona, bo jak Boga kocham coś ci zaraz zrobię nieodwracalnego w skutkach. – Nawet nie ruszając się z podłogi(chyba spodobało mu się leżenie na niej po ostatnim ‘incydencie’) rzuca w ciebie swoim udawanym oburzeniem. Zaczyna cię ono coraz bardziej bawić.  
\- Zamknij się na chwilę, kaykay ma coś niezwykle ważnego do przekazania.  
\- Tobie? – najwyraźniej się poddając, przeprowadza na swojej twarzy całkiem zgrabny ‘facepalm’ – Ok, mam to gdzieś. Jeśli uznasz później za stosowne, możesz mnie poinformować, o tym, co tak niezwykle ważnego TOBIE przekazał. Bo wcale do mnie nie zaczął pisać, nie, on z góry przewidział, że wyrwiesz mi bezczelnie telefon z rąk i zaczniesz jeszcze bezczelniej z nim pisać. Przed moim nosem. Dokładnie tak potoczyły się te wydarzenia, prawda?  
\- Prawda. – Odpowiadasz skąpo, próbując skupić się na akapitach w caps locku. Albo próbując doprowadzić go do szału, sam nie jesteś pewien. Na twoich ustach maluje się najbezczelniejszy z uśmieszków, jaki kiedykolwiek bezczelnie uśmieszkował.  
\- Hahahahahah – nagle słyszysz śmiech swojego nowo-nabytego współlokatora.  
\- Um. Co cię tak bawi? – pytasz trochę zdenerwowany.  
\- Twoje myśli mnie bawią.  
\- Umiesz czytać w myślach? Robisz ze mnie idiotę w tym momencie, tak?  
\- Umiem czytać wszystkie myśli, oprócz twoich. – wyraźnie zadowolony z samego siebie, kontynuuje - Powiedz, Sollux. Powiedz to na głos.  
\- Ugh. Spierdalaj. Mam tu ważne sprawy na głowie. – Milknie, zaśmiewając się do siebie pod nosem. Debil.  


CG: NO WIĘC KURWA WŁAŚNIE.  
CG: ALE REASUMUJĄC. JEDNYM SŁOWEM, JESTEŚCIE W CIEMNEJ DUPIE. WIEM, ŻE W DUPIE ZWYKLE JEST JUŻ PONADPRZECIĘTNIE CIEMNO, ALE WYOBRAŹ SOBIE JESZCZE WIĘKSZĄ CZERŃ. MOŻE NAWET PRÓŻNIĘ? CZY PRÓŻNIA JEST CIEMNIEJSZA OD CZERNI?   
CG: ALE POJMUJESZ OGÓLNY ZARYS, WIERZĘ W TWOJĄ WYOBRAŹNIĘ SOLLUX.  
TG: najwiidoczniiej niiedoceniia2z mojej wyobraźnii w ogóle 2iię pytając o takiie banały.  
TG: ale błagam.  
CG: OK OK, JUŻ SAM SIEBIE WKURWIAM.  
CG: PO CHOLERĘ BYŁO TO PORÓWNANIE?  
CG: ALE.  
CG: NAJPEWNIEJ ZACHODZISZ TERAZ W GŁOWĘ CO MOŻE KRYĆ SIĘ ZA OWYM PORÓWNANIEM.  
TG: tak bardzo zachodzę, chłop na polu mniiej zachodzii 2woje kobyły.  
CG: DOKŁADNIE. I TERAZ PRAGNĘ ZERWAĆ TEN NACHRAPNIK UCISKAJĄCY TWOJE BIEDNE ZMUTOWANE SIEKACZE.   
TG: ugh.  
CG: OTÓŻ.  
CG: TEKST KTÓRYM PISZESZ(ZAKŁADAM, ŻE UŻYWASZ JAKIEGOŚ RODZAJU PRZENOŚNEGO URZĄDZENIA, BO WOLNO W CHUJ ODPISUJESZ) JEST POMARAŃCZOWY, TAK?  
TG: no tak, a jakii ma niiby być. chyba niie wiidziiałe2 wła2ciiciiela tego urządzeniia.  
CG: HA AH!  
TG: co.  
CG: I W TYM CAŁY SĘK!  
TG: jakii 2ęk. prze2tań odpiierdalać ii 2iię kurwa WY2ŁÓW.  
CG: I W TYM JEBANY POJEBIE SĘK! ŻE. WASZA BAŃKA GO, TAK JAKBY, „ODPIERA”. JEGO JEBANY TEKST JEST U MNIE CZERWONY, W TYM SĘK!  
TG: czerwony? z jakiiej racjii miiałby być czerwony?  
TG: albo to je2t najgor2zy żart jakii zdołałe2 do tej pory wymy2liić albo.   
TG: albo co. jakiie2 zakłóceniia miiędzy na2zymii połączeniiamii?  
CG: UH. TEŻ TAK MYŚLAŁEM.  
CG: ALE HALO, CZAS PRZESZŁY, ZMIENIŁEM ZDANIE. WIEM, WCALE SIĘ TEGO NIE SPODZIEWAŁEŚ.  
CG: I POZA TYM. DOSKONALE SOBIE Z TEGO ZDAJESZ SPRAWĘ, MAM RACJĘ? Z TEJ ‘INNEJ’ MOŻLIWOŚCI.  
TG: dobra, ok. załóżmy.   
TG: ZAŁÓŻMY, że zdaję 2obiie z czego2 tam 2prawę, bo ta sprawa wiiąże 2iię z komputeramii ii re2ztą tego całego 2hiitu.  
TG: ale 2kąd TY czerpiie2z 2woje tajne hacker2kiie iinfo?  
TG: co, kk?  
CG: ZIGNORUJĘ TĘ SMUTNIE JAWNĄ PRÓBĘ PROWOKACJI DLA TWOJEGO WŁASNEGO DOBRA.  
TG: niie wiierzę wła2nym oczom. TY co2 ziignoruje2z?  
TG: powolii zaczynam brać pod uwagę te herezje, które wygła2za2z.   
TG: powolii.  
CG: CUDOWNIE. SKĄD BIORĘ TE INFO, PYTASZ.  
CG: UWAGA, UWAGA...  
CG: OD CIEBIE.  
CG: WIEM. ŁAŁ, JAKI PLOT TWIST. TERAZ Z NIEDOWIERZANIEM WPATRUJESZ SIĘ W TE DWA SŁOWA, KTÓRE ZRUJNOWAŁY TWOJE ŻYCIE.  
CG: ALE JAKIM CUDEM COKOLWIEK MOGŁO POGORSZYĆ COŚ, CO JUŻ WCZEŚNIEJ BYŁO PASMEM PORAŻEK I ŻAŁOŚCI?  
CG: MNIE NIE PYTAJ, NIE MAM POJĘCIA. MOŻE POWINIENEM SPYTAĆ CIEBIE? HAHAHA.  
TG: kk.  
TG: wiiedziiałem już, że tam je2tem.  
CG: OH.  
CG: SKĄD?  
TG: gadałem z niim. znaczy. z 2obą.  
CG: AHA.  
CG: CZYLI JUŻ WSZYSTKO WIESZ?  
TG: niie, niie chciiał mii powiiedziieć.  
TG: wiiele tematów zbywa miilczeniiem.   
TG: czy tamten ja je2t je2zcze bardziiej upiierdliiwy ode mniie MNIIE?  
CG: NIE POWIEDZIAŁBYM.  
CG: CHCIAŻ TERAZ STWIERDZAM, ŻE JEST NIEPOKOJĄCO PODEJRZANY, SKORO NAWET NIE POINFORMOWAŁ MNIE O KANTAKTACH Z TOBĄ.  
TG: niie chciiał powiiedziieć dlaczego je2tem ii tu, ii tam, a dlaczego cb np tutaj niie ma. niic też niie w2pomniiał o tym całym fenomeniie kolorowo-tek2towym, anii o tym, dlaczego wiiadomo2cii z ‘normalnego’ 2wiiata 2iię tutaj przedo2tają.  
TG: D2 powiiedziiał raz co2 niiepokojącego.  
CG: DAVESPRITE?  
TG: tak. że ta bańka, jak żadna iinna doprowadza go do zawrotów głowy czy co2 w tym 2tylu.  
TG: zaraz. czylii to o to chodziiło.   
TG: jebany.  
CG: OK...  
CG: CZĘSTO SIĘ ZASTANAWIASZ, KIEDY POZWOLI CI WYJŚĆ?  
TG: bańka? o2tatniio trochę mniiej.  
TG: może mam już do2ć codziiennych iidiiotycznych e2kapad do jej błoniia2tej graniicy ii bez2en2ownego próbowaniia 2iię przez niią przebiić jak jakii2 jebany de2perat.  
CG: UH. ZAPOMNIAŁEM JAK BARDZO ROZMOWY Z TOBĄ POTRAFIĄ BYĆ DEPRESJONUJĄCE. DZIĘKI ZA ODŚWIERZENIE MI PAMIĘCI.  
TG: 2poko.  
CG: JEŚLI UDA MI SIĘ COKOLWIEK OD NIEGO WYCIĄGNĄĆ, POSTARAM SIĘ PRZEKAZAĆ CI JAKIEŚ ‘INFO’, DOBRA?  
TG: taa, dziiękii.  


Kasujesz całą rozmowę i rzucasz telefon do DS.  
I tym razem odbiera twoje podanie bezbłędnie, niczym mistrz baseballu.


End file.
